1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for watering a pet, such as a dog, and, more specifically, to such a device which utilizes a source of water under pressure to direct water in a general outward direction at a convenient height for allowing access thereto by the pet when the pet is sensed in the general outward direction from the device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
While there is a need for providing water to pets, such as dogs, it is not uncommon for owners to simply provide a water dish or the like from which the pet is able to drink water as desired. The owner typically tries to maintain a sufficient quantity of water in the bowl for the pet over an extended period of time. However, the water in such bowls can become contaminated and not truly fit for drinking by the pet. In any case, it is also not uncommon for the owner to sometimes fail to provide the water needed and thus cause the pet to be deprived of the desired amount of water. Additionally, if the owner has a number of pets having access to the bowl or bowls, such problems would be compounded. The failure to provide a sufficient quantity of water over an extended amount of time would be more significant if the pet or pets are being kept outside of the house where the temperature and conditions would be more critical if water is not available.
While some pet stores offer feeding dishes that include complicated means for metering out controlled amounts of food for pets over an extended period of time, the automatic supply of water has been a different matter and continues to be of concern. For pets which primarily remain within a house, the owner is at least periodically able to observe the water dish and much more likely to determine if more water is needed in the dish. However, with some pets, such as larger dogs, it is not uncommon for them to be kept outside of the house and thus outside of the frequent observation of the owner. When a water dish is used for pets that are kept outside of the house, the owner may not be in a position to frequently or accurately monitor the amount of water in the dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,221 disclosed a livestock waterer which is relatively complicated and expensive to provide. The device includes a bowl that must be mounted in a fixed location to provide a bottom drain system. The drain area includes a water supply line and has a drain valve which is capable of being automatically closed to collect the water and opened to release the water from the bow. While the draining of the water would tend to prevent the contamination of the water, as discussed above, it is apparent that the device would by necessity be relatively complicated. The device includes one embodiment that employs an infrared sensor and an infrared detector to sense an object therebetween at the bowl and another embodiment employs a passive infrared detector to sense the presence of an animated body at the bowl. The device is intended to automatically supply water to the bowl when in use and to cause the water to drain from the bowl when not in use. While such a device to provide water to livestock at a outside location could be used for pets, the expense and difficulty of providing such a device tends to make its use for pets highly unlikely.
Accordingly, there remains a need for conveniently and reliably providing water to pets, preferably at an outside location, where the need for water by the pets might be greater and more difficult to provide and monitor by owners.
On the other hand, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,192, an animal deterrent apparatus is intended to be installed in a field, yard or garden to selectively activate a pulse type sprinkler connected to a garden hose or the like to produce noise and direct a jet spray of water toward a selected area. The objective is to detect the presence of an animal by an infrared sensor physically separated from the sprinkler but directed toward the area to frighten the animal away. The apparatus can include a plurality of such sensors and sprinklers and is expected to cover an area extending approximately 50 feet. When the presence of an animal is detected in the area by one of the sensors, the sprinklers are turned on by providing power to open a solenoid valve which remains activated until the animal leaves the area and, perhaps, for a few additional seconds by the use of a time delay feature.
There are presently available numerous devices for automatically supplying water to people for washing hands at a sinks, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,039 (and Reexamination Certificate No. B1 4,839,039 related thereto); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,485; 4,941,219; 5,074,520; and 5,074,520. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,485 even includes an embodiment which is configured to turn on the water of a water fountain when the presence of a person is sensed at the fountain. Nevertheless, while these devices appear to work for the particular purpose as intended, it is clear that they are relatively complicated and expensive to provide and not configured to simple provide water to pets in a convenient or reliable manner and would therefore not be appropriate for such use.